El PEOR DE MIS MIEDOS
by Kassumy
Summary: Vegeta comienza a experimentar extraños sucesos que marcaran la vida de todos y para siempre...muerte, misterio y pasado son parte de esta historia...VXB CAPITULO 5 ACTUALIZADO!..
1. Mi propio testigo

**EL PEOR DE MIS MIEDOS**

Vegeta comienza a experimentar extraños sucesos que marcaran la vida de todos y para siempre...muerte, misterio y pasado son parte de esta historia...

**Capitulo 1**: **Mi propio Testigo**

El pasillo estaba completamente oscuro, ya no podía distinguir nada, sus pasos cansados recorrían de un lado a otro ese enorme corredizo, que por momentos parecía no tener fin.

Necesitaba encontrarla ¿Por qué le era tan difícil?...¿Por qué no podía sentir su Ki?. Ya no lo aguantaba; Sus sentidos se disociaban, freneticamente, cayendo en un estado de desesperación insoluble, corría y resbalaba una y otra vez, opacando cada vez su ya casi nulo poder. Sus manos y su cuerpo ensangrentado parecían ser vestigio de un combate mortífero...¿Pero cual?..No lo recordaba, su mente se encontraba absolutamente en blanco, toda su situación era una incógnita...pero de algo si estaba seguro, alguien se la había llevado y no pretendía devolverla con vida.

Un estremecedor ruido comenzó a sentirse a lo lejos, parecían viejas maquinas oxidadas tratando de volver a su apogeo. Cubrirse los oídos era imposible, el horrible rechifle aumentaba poco a poco, de manera casi sobrenatural, insoportable incluso para él...jamás había escuchado algo así... y menos esos gritos...los gritos...esos mismos que solo se oyen de alguien que esta padeciendo un dolor inhumano ¿Ella?, no podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasando. "_¿Dónde estas maldita sea?"_ .

Una brillante luz en el fondo, se presentaba como señal de buen augurio, sin duda se encontraba ahí, tenía que avanzar hacia ella del modo que fuere...tenía que salvarla ...debía salvarla...sin embargo...al llegar... "_¿Bulma?"_

De un solo golpe Vegeta despertó, sentándose abruptamente sobre la cama. Sus ojos enrojecidos y su respiración agitada, reflejaban aún el miedo que sintió al ver el impactante hallazgo.

Respiraba hondo una y otra vez, estaba absolutamente empapado en sudor, calmarse o calmarlo parecía resultar imposible, y aunque la pesadilla era prácticamente recurrente hace ya dos semanas, el tormento de revivirla se hacia cada vez mas intenso. No entendía el motivo, ni por que le inquietaba de esa manera, después de todo, desde niño había tenido alucinaciones e incluso algunas aun mas escalofriantes. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así por algo irreal?...

Sin percatarse, su mujer también había despertado, estaba preocupada, ya no era normal verlo así día tras día, lo sentía agotado, hace días venia rogándole que lo mejor sería tomar unas buenas pastillas para relajarse, pero él siempre las rechazaba, las encontraba absurdas, no obstante, con el paso del tiempo, hasta él mismo pensó en necesitarlas.

Ninguno de los dos se habló. La peliazul lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que él no contaría nada, era mejor fingir que aun dormía, de algún modo, tarde o temprano ella sola lo averiguaría.

--------------------------------------

Todo había comenzado hace quince días. Lo recordaba perfectamente, venía entrando a su cuarto, luego de una agitada tarde de entrenamiento junto a Trunks. Ya en su habitación, observa preocupado a su mujer. Se notaba distinta, estaba pensativa y a la vez aturdida, sus ojos reflejaban que había llorado. Sin manifestar mayormente su inquietud, se sentó a su lado, esperando que dijera algo... "_Vengo del medico...Estoy embarazada..."_ le reveló casi sin voz, mientras sus manos sostenían un arrugado papel blanco. El saiya la miró con cierto asombro por unos minutos. El silencio fue lo único que los acompañó ese día.

Traer otro hijo al mundo significaba muchas cosas, sobretodo para Bulma; sentía que no era la edad correcta, pasar los cuarenta años para cualquier mujer era difícil y peor estando embarazada, jamás pensó en tener mas hijos, como hija única, siempre creyó que uno era mas que suficiente. Lo único que la reconfortaba, era saber, que por lo menos ahora, no lo criaría sola.

Para Vegeta en cambio, ciertamente no era una noticia tan nefasta, al menos no como la había sido la primera vez. Tal vez significaba una oportunidad de corregir sus errores ¿Quién lo sabría?, él tampoco lo reconocería.

Esa noche, Vegeta tuvo su primera pesadilla.

---------------------------------------

Ya era de mañana y para el saiya fue imposible conciliar el sueño, o tal vez eligió no hacerlo.

Bulma fue la primera en levantarse, saliendo repentinamente de la cama.

-¿Donde vas?- preguntó el saiya fríamente, poniéndose en pie.

-Tengo que trabajar, ya es tarde...- señaló mientras se dirigía con su ropa, apuradamente hacia el baño.

-¿Vas a trabajar aquí?

-No...tengo que ir a una junta de accionistas, y ya estoy bastante atrasada.

-¿Vas a ir sola?- siguió interrogándola , con voz mas alzada para que lo oyera desde la ducha recién dada.

-Si, es decir, tengo que ir sola...ya te dije..solo irán accionistas ¿Por qué preguntas?

Era un gran cuestionamiento. Desde hace días la vigilaba sin que ella lo percibiera, trataba de no dejarla sola un instante, y aunque sabía que solo eran inútiles sueños, prefería estar seguro e incluso haciendo alguno que otro sacrificio, como acompañarla a sus aburridas reuniones. Gran sorpresa para Bulma. Mas de seis horas tenía que esperarla en la sala de recepciones. Apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, miraba atentamente, por un pequeño espacio, cada uno de los pasos que realizaba su mujer, tanto así que mas de una de las personas que estaban junto a él, comentarían luego, que solo los celos enfermizos podían provocar tal efecto en ese hombre.

Los días pasaron y nada hacia presagiar un cambio, lentamente el Ki de Vegeta parecía disminuir sin ningún motivo aparente. Lo poco que dormía estaba acabando con su antiguo arduo entrenamiento, se sentía mas débil que al comienzo, apenas contaba con fuerzas para convertirse en súper sayayins...estaba harto de la situación, ni las pastillas que, al fin aceptó tomar, le hicieron efecto. Estaba enloqueciendo.

Sin embargo uno de aquellos días fue distinto...

El saiya abrió sus ojos, levantándose agitado. Y aunque la pesadilla había sido la recurrente, su despertar fue otro, uno que desde ese minuto y para siempre, jamás olvidaría...

-Que es esto?!!-gritó el saiya al encontrarse empapado completamente de un liquido cálido, que por la oscuridad reinante, se hacia indescriptible.

Rápidamente enciende la luz. Lo que vió, era sencillamente pavoroso.

-¿Sangre...?...es sangre..!!-exclama estupefacto, mirando sus manos y volteando inmediatamente a su lado pensando lo peor... Pero no, no era de ella. Bulma dormía placidamente sin sospechar lo que sucedía. Tampoco era de él, su cuerpo estaba intacto, ciertamente no había sido un combate ¿Entonces qué?.

-Que es lo que hice!?- se preguntaba exaltado.

De pronto, una extraña voz provenida de su mente, hizo desesperarlo aún mas...

_"Bienvenido a tu infierno..."_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Holas!! Este es mi nuevo fic, ojala les guste!!**

**Aviso que me tendrán que tener paciencia por que no lo actualizaré tan seguido como el anterior, pero trataré de hacer un esfuerzo...**

**Review por fis...chaus!! gracias por leer!**


	2. Despiertame

**Holas!!! Espero que les guste el nuevo cap!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**** Despiértame**

Abrió alterado las llaves de la ducha. La sangre era demasiada, sus manos templaban, el agua apenas alcanzaba a limpiarlo. Empezó a impacientarse cada vez mas por recordar.

"_¿Que pasa Vegeta , Acaso no lo extrañabas?"_- interrumpió de nuevo aquella voz, paralizándolo de inmediato. El saiya cortó el agua abruptamente. Esto ya no era producto de su imaginación. Miró rápidamente hacías sus extremos, esperando encontrar al odioso ser que lo perturbaba. Pero nada. No había nadie mas que él en aquel diminuto baño. Ni siquiera podía distinguir un Ki ajeno.

-Donde estas maldito!!... y dime quien eres!!-increpó en alto, apretando sus puños con rudeza.

"_No me reconoces..?"_ –Preguntó el extraño en tono burlesco. ¿Reconocer qué? se cuestionaba, si sentía que era la primera vez que escuchaba esa rara y distorsionada voz que parecía ser de un hombre.

No alcanzó a responder, cuando un intenso e inesperado dolor de cabeza lo abatió de rodillas contra el suelo, comenzando a desvanecerlo casi por completo.

"_Que mala memoria tienes...se nota que has cambiado, no eres ni la mínima parte del gran saiyajin que quisiste ser alguna vez"_-señaló el engendro aumentando deliberadamente la dolencia física del saiya. "_Eres una vergüenza...¿En donde quedó tu sangre real?"_.

Sus manos apretaron fuertemente sus sienes, aminorando casi en nada la aguda desesperación que le estaba produciendo. Estaba llegando casi a su limite; La debilidad que había acumulado durante un tiempo, se mostraba ahora sin ningún tapujo.

" _Te convertiste en un inútil...nada queda del antiguo Príncipe de los saiyajins..."._

-Déjame en paz maldito insecto!!- vociferó casi sin pujanza.

"_Sabes que lo puedes remediar..."-_lo indujo vilmente, intensificando aun mas los cobardes ataques a su cerebro. .._"Puedes volver a ser aquel grandioso guerrero...puedes salir de todo este horror que creaste... y sé que lo quieres hacer...vi como hoy lo disfrutaste.." _

-Yaaa basta!!- Las punzadas eran prácticamente irresistible, no logrando ocultar mas los desgarradores gritos que ansiaban escaparse. Ni siquiera la posesión maligna que vivió durante la batalla con Magín Boo, había sido tan desmedida.

"_No dejes que te detengan...revive tu sangre..._"- repitió por lo menos quince veces, envenenándolo de ira.

-Te destruiré en mil pedazos!!

"_Siempre tan predecible..."_

La desesperación de Vegeta comenzó a inundar casi todo el cuarto y Bulma no tardó en despertar. Al sentarse sobre la cama y mirar a su derecha, notó que rastros de sangre cubrían parte de las blancas sabanas y también parte del suelo. Se levantó con cuidado y guiada por los gritos, se acercó hasta la puerta del baño. Estaba trabada.

-Vegeta estas bien?- preguntó la peliazul, dando golpes nerviosos hacia el interior-.. ¿Estas herido?...respóndeme!!

_"Vamos Vegeta, contéstale"_

-Estoy bien...déjame solo!- le gritó bruscamente, deseando que se alejará lo mas posible, ignoraba cuan peligroso era aquello que prácticamente lo estaba destruyendo.

-Deja que te vea...parece ser grave...te dije que no entrenaras hasta tarde, hoy te sentí llegar a las tres de la mañana¿No crees que es mucho?...hace días que no estas bien...tienes que descansar.

"¿A las tres de la mañana?" pensó el saiya. Eso era imposible. Recordaba claramente haber llegado al dormitorio poco antes de la media noche.

"_¿Qué has hecho Vegeta?...Tres horas de amnesia parece no ser bueno..."-_ironizó

-Ve donde Trunks, sal de aquí!!-Era el único modo de protegerla.

-Me estas asustando!!..abre la puerta!!-le suplico aterrada.

"_Ábrele Vegeta!!"_

Vegeta bajo sus manos al suelo, apretando sus dientes con furia infinita, Necesitaba recuperarse. No había lógica para que algo o alguien lo estuviera derribando de esa forma. El sudor y el ardor de sus venas se hacia mayor. No podía permitir que acabase así. Apoyo una de sus manos contra la pared y comenzó a levantarse, esforzando en demasía todo su cuerpo. Pero cayo de nuevo.

-Vegeta por favor!! Déjame entrar!!- Bulma siguió golpeando y empujando la puerta constantemente, anhelando haber tenido el poder suficiente para destruirla.

_"Vamos Vegeta...deja que te vea...cuéntale lo que hiciste...dile como destruiste uno a uno con tus propias manos"_

-Mientes!!.. no hice nada, maldita escoria!!...se lo que tratas de hacer!!, pero no voy a caer en tu juego!!...¡¡yo no hice nada!!-señaló en grito, intentando incorporarse nuevamente.

_"Yo no estaría tan seguro"_

-¿A quien le hablas, con quien estas?...Ya no sigas!! Por favor abre!!- le pidió la peliazul ya sollozando.

-Te aseguro que me las pagaras!!

"_Vamos Vegeta...sabes muy bien que no es a mi al que tienes que destruir... Tu conoces muy bien el culpable..."-_ Fue lo ultimo que dijo, para que posteriormente todo acabara. El dolor desapareció en cosa de segundos. Y Vegeta sin siquiera pretenderlo y menos comprenderlo...lo entendió.

-Bulma...-pronuncio antes de quedar inconsciente en aquel frío suelo del baño.

La mujer alcanzo al fin a desprender el encierro que los separaba. Abrió la puerta de un gran golpe y lo vio. No había ningún rasguño, estaba ileso. Se arrodillo ante su cuerpo inmóvil y rodeándolo con sus brazos, beso su frente tiernamente.

-Ya todo esta bien..-le susurro al oído.

-------

_"Despierta"_

Vegeta abrió sus ojos y pestañó un par de veces tratando de disipar la niebla que cubría su vista.

Estaba solo y recostado en su lecho. Parecía ser bastante tarde, al menos para lo que él acostumbraba, tenía ese mismo cansancio que le daba cuando dormía mas horas de lo normal.

Paso su mano sobre su frente limpiando el poco sudor que aun quedaba y entonces recordó...Miró su cuerpo, sus manos , las sabanas, todo estaba limpio. ¿Había sido una pesadilla¿Otra?

Se levantó apresurado, vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró. Caminó por el corredor, directo hacia la sala central... y ahí estaban todos; reunidos en torno a la mesa, saboreando gustosamente los deliciosos pasteles de su suegra, mientras sus miradas se enfocaban entre ellos.

Al sentir que esos pasos inconfundibles se acercaban, Bulma dirigió su vista hacia él, con una leve sonrisa de alivio.

-Por fin despiertas...¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó suavemente, mientras intentaba acariciar su rostro, esquivándola éste en forma súbita.

-Si...-respondió distraído.

-Ayer me diste un susto terrible, vamos a tener que hablar...

-Entonces fue cierto...-fue solo lo que atino a contestar, casi para sí.

El noticiero del medio día pudo ser el de siempre, las informaciones pudieron ser las corrientes, el tema de la semana pudo ser el similar, los diarios pudieron colocar la misma portada...pero aquella jornada algo cambio; un extra, un notición, un reportaje...una masacre... hicieron que mas de medio millón de habitantes estuvieran atentos frente a sus pantallas.

"Mas de ciento cincuenta personas fueron masacradas y algunas desintegradas.../..las investigaciones hasta ahora no dan cuenta exacta de las reales causas.../ ...algunas autoridades afirman que.../...no habría sospechosos"

El control cambiaba de canal en canal, como tratando de encontrar alguno que negare los hechos, pero no era así... todos apuntaron a lo mismo.

Bulma no entendió, no comprendió y ni si quiera lo presintió.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Grax por leer mi fic, y gracias por los review que recibí.

Trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas...aunque el cap 3 quizás me demoré mas en hacerlo , por que estoy en periodo de pruebas..así que paciencia...

PD: Voy hacer una aclaración, aunque no la creo tan necesaria:...se supone que las letras en cursiva (K) es el "engendro" el que hablaba. 


	3. Requiem por un sueño

* * *

**Capitulo III: Réquiem por un Sueño.**

El delicado tacto de su mano acariciaba su vientre en forma circular. Un jugo recién exprimido a su lado y un poco de hielo, hacían que el imponente sol de aquella tarde solo fuera un adorno entre ellos.

Hace tiempo no se veían; el trabajo, sus aficiones, sus nuevos estilos de vida, comenzaron a alejarlos sin darse cuenta, claro que solo físicamente, puesto que aunque ella lo ignoraba, Yamcha encontraba cualquier excusa para saber alguna noticia de su ex novia, algunas de ellas no muy alentadoras, o por lo menos no, para ilusión amorosa, que casi en forma infantil, mantenía con los años.

Un buen pretexto para un reencuentro, fue pedirle que le enseñara la nueva colección de automóviles diseñadas por la compañía, sin embargo la intención de tal reunión tenia un motivo mas especifico. Hace menos de un mes y gracias a una imprudencia de Krilin, se había enterado que Bulma esperaba su segundo hijo. La noticia lo devastó por días.

-Que crees que sea?- preguntó apoyando suavemente la cabeza en su barriga, tratando de escuchar algún sonido o pequeño movimiento.

-Me gustaría que fuera niña..

-Y a Vegeta que le gustaría?- curioseó el joven sin mucho animo.

Ella suspiró.

Vegeta. Es cierto¿cómo saberlo?, si antes hablaba poco, en los últimos días simplemente no lo hacia. Su rechazo era constante, muchas veces lo veía con la mirada fija en un punto vago. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos las veinticuatro horas del día, como cuando los niños le temen a la noche y sobretodo a su mismo sueño. No sabia como ayudarlo, ni siquiera si el requería de esa ayuda. El agotamiento indesmentible del saiya, la estaba alcanzando también a ella. Muchas veces sintió la necesidad de escapar por algunos días junto a Trunks, tal vez un buen distanciamiento seria propicio para mejorar su estado.

-Es mejor que me vaya, Vegeta debe haber despertado.

-Déjame acompañarte.

------------

La voz destemplada de su hijo, como la mayoría de los adolescentes a esa edad, penetraron agudamente en los oídos de saiya. De inmediato supo el error que cometió. El insomnio voluntario lo había vencido, a tal punto que lo había dejado en el mas puro estado de inconciencia.

Después de aquel fatídico día, en que vio y sintió como todo lo que había construido con los años estaba a punto de desaparecer a causa de algo inexplicable, decidió mantenerse despierto, al menos, hasta saber quien era su enemigo, por que aunque solo lo había escuchado una vez, ese color de voz se impregno en su mente, casi de forma permanente. Estaba seguro que si sucumbía a su sueño, despertaría a ese ser maligno y a su _yo_ interno. Si, tenia miedo así mismo y lo reconocía. Al menos para su suerte, esa mañana la _voz_ parecía no haber despertado con él y saber solo eso lo tranquilizaba.

Se sentó en su cama y esperó un rato, concentrado en sentir algún movimiento cerca. Pero nada. Parecía no haber ningún Ki en esa enorme casa...y tampoco en la tierra.

-Papá por fin despiertas!-interrumpió su primogénito abriendo la puerta de golpe-..mi abuela pregunta si vas a comer algo.

Extrañado lo miró sin pronunciar palabras. Su hijo estaba justo frente a él, sin embargo era como estar frente a un objeto, su Ki le parecía absolutamente nulo. ¿Cómo no pudo sentirlo anteriormente, si estaba casi a su lado?

-¿Estas bien papá?- preguntó preocupado al observar el pálido rostro de su progenitor, haciendo leves gestos con la cabeza, como tratando de despejarse.

No hubo respuesta y entendió que era mejor no seguir insistiendo. Sigilosamente, el joven emprendió su retirada.

-Trunks, espera...-él se detuvo-¿Donde esta tu madre?

-No sé..salió sola muy temprano, dijo que volvía luego.

"_Salió sola_", con los años junto a ella, escuchó constantemente la misma frase, pero ahora esas mismas palabras tan simples podía volverlo loco. Se levantó de inmediato, ante la mirada confundida de Trunks, y se dirigió hasta la cocina donde lo esperaba la eterna sonrisa de su suegra, sosteniendo un enorme plato de comida.

-¿Donde está Bulma?- El tono de Vegeta ciertamente, no era de los mejores. La señora Brief, entendió rápidamente que algo pasaba.

-Fue donde Yamcha, la llamó en la mañana para...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando notó que el saiya partía raudamente hacia las afueras de la casa. Pero los pasos que daría el príncipe no serian mucho. Una elegante nave acababa de aterrizar en la enorme pista del jardín central, obligándolo a detenerse frente a ella. Bulma y su ex acababan de llegar.

-Vegeta- Lo llamó su mujer, mientras bajaba..-¿Como te sientes?..¿Dormiste bien?

No. Y lo supo cuando lo vio caminar hacia ellos. Los ojos del saiya se tornaban cada vez mas fríos en cada paso que daba. Parecía inflexible.

-Vegeta no tiene buena cara- le comentó su ex al oído, procurando prepararse para lo que parecía venir.

-Eso veo...

Había una crudeza en su rostro que hace años no veía. La peliazul comenzaba a asustarse y mas cuando lo observó a su lado.

-Por que no me avisaste!- le gritó desaforado, sobresaltando a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Y por que tendría que hacerlo?- Realmente no entendía su reacción.

Sin pensar en las consecuencia, quiso coger bruscamente a Bulma del brazo, sin embargo alguien se le adelantó, sujetando su mano e impidiendo el cobarde acto.

-No te atrevas!!- amenazó Yamcha- ella no esta en condiciones para tu juego y tu lo sabes bien Vegeta.

Pero para él eran solo fanfarreas, un inútil como ese humano, no le iba dar tales ordenes, y así se lo quiso hacer saber, sin embargo algo falló, por que al tratar de dar el primer golpe y sin mediar previo aviso, Yamcha lo sorprendió con un débil ataque, dejando al gran saiya tirado en el suelo, como si ese ataque se lo hubiese dado Kakaroto o Frezeer en la época en que solo era un niño. Todos miraron la escena con estupor, nadie pudo entender nada, ni el mismo Yamcha comprendía lo que había sucedido, hace años no estrenaba, era imposible derribar así a Vegeta y menos con esa agresión tan insignificante.

Con sus manos aferradas a la tierra, Vegeta cerro sus ojos imaginando que nada de esto sucedía. Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo lo frenaba, sabía que ya no podía enfrentar un nuevo ataque y tampoco podía responder con uno ¿Cómo era posible, si era solo Yamcha? Estaba sumamente herido; herido como cualquier animal, herido como cualquier sabandija, las mismas que tanto odio en su vida.

-Estas bien..?- preguntó su mujer suavemente para no perturbarlo.

-Déjame en paz...- fue lo que a penas se le escucho decir, justo antes de salir de la humillante escena.

Nadie lo quiso seguir.

----------

La cámara de gravedad le era inexistente, para qué seguir entrenando ahí si ni siquiera soportaba su propio peso. La miro detenidamente, no mas de cinco minutos, y luego se marchó. Había pasado casi un día de ese confuso incidente, para él fue un siglo. Si la vida le había dado motivos para estar alerta, hoy le daba motivos para estar asustado. Realmente esa escoria lo estaba matando.

La casa parecía mas silenciosa que antes. Bulma lo esperó despierta en su recamara, de alguna forma iniciaría una conversación, aunque él se la negara.

-Vegeta...-le nombro al verlo aparecer en el cuarto, con el aspecto de alguien que le falta el alma.

El saiya ni siquiera se inmutó, siguió hasta su cama y se recostó completamente vestido. Bulma lo observó y se acomodó junto a él tratando de abrazarlo, pero él la esquivó volviéndose a un lado.

-No quieres hablar de lo que pasó hoy verdad?-él no respondió-...Vegeta...quizás te exiges mucho y por eso...

-Cállate-la interrumpió hosco.

-Si al menos hablaras, sabría que hacer contigo-insistió mas molesta-...Necesitas ayuda...dime lo que te pasa..por favor Vegeta, esto es serio y lo sabes, lo viste hoy...viste como..

-Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie y menos la tuya...- la volvió a interrumpir, ahora con tono mas de fastidio-...déjame en paz maldita sea.

-No, aunque lo quieras no te dejaré en paz...así que si no quieres hablar hoy, hablaras mañana- contestó furiosa, acomodándose para dormir. Por que si bien , _paciencia_ era el término adquirido con los años junto a él, también , había momentos, en que ésta sencillamente se agotaba. Sin embargo para Vegeta, la exigencia de su esposa, eran solo palabras banales, sentía que nadie en esa casa podía vislumbrar ni una pizca de lo que esa humillación había significado para él. Unos humanos jamás lo podrían entender.

Las horas pasaban y Vegeta seguía forzando su insomnio. Las cuatro de la mañana en punto, marcaba el pequeño reloj al lado de su velador. Giro hacia al lado quedando frente a su mujer y la miró un largo rato, dormía tan placenteramente, que había momentos en que la envidiaba. Luego volteó nuevamente para quedar de espaldas, con la vista ciega hacia el cielo de la recamara.

De pronto sintió que todo era en vano, ya no había motivo para seguir en ese maldito insomnio que solo terminaría por matarlo mas rápido. No había caso, había insistido dos semanas en averiguar quien era el maldito rival y nada le había resultado. Quizás todo era su imaginación, quizás nunca mato a nadie, quizás Bulma tenía razón y todo era producto de una excesiva exigencia. Pero no. Nada de ello explicaba llegar a tal punto de debilidad, nada explicaba el sentimiento de estar seguro que él si había masacrado a esas personas, por que él lo sabía, lo había hecho y lo había visto en imágenes, esas imágenes que repentinamente parecían cobrar vida en su cabeza, cada vez mas claras, cada vez mas nítidas, cada vez mas escalofriantes.

-Ya no me importa...dijo casi en murmullo.

Por que realmente ya nada quiso importarle. Nada; si masacrar era la solución para recuperar su estampa y su vida, entonces lo prefería...prefería el infierno, antes de habitar en uno en vida. Quizás ese engendro tenía razón...tal vez sí quería regresar.

Lentamente, cerro sus ojos... y durmió

No despertó en su cama y menos en su casa.

----------

-Fue horrible Vegeta...si tu lo hubieses visto...estaba tan...-No pudo continuar la frase, sus ojos enrojecidos reflejaban cuanto había llorado. Acababa de llegar de la morgue.

-Bah...Era solo una sabandija...no veo tanto escándalo-gruñó su marido, cruzado de brazos desde el fondo de la sala.

-Tu sabes lo importante que era para mi...fue mi novio por muchos años...me duele...-dijo por ultimo, soltando un amargo llanto. Goku, quien se encontraba a su lado, la consoló abrazándola tiernamente.

Kame house , se hacia pequeña para tanta gente. Hace años no estaban todos juntos, pero eso ahora no importaba, en sus rostros no se veía felicidad sino pesadumbre, había muerto uno de ellos, uno de los Guerreros Z.

Una foto de Yamcha se dejaba ver entre las manos de la peliazul. Los periódicos aseguraban un asesinato, las noticias de la televisión repetían lo mismo, pero todos los reunidos sabían que había algo mas, él no era un mortal cualquiera, un humano común no lo mataría de aquella forma que lo encontraron. No podría mutilarlo.

Distante como siempre, Vegeta contemplaba la escena con mirada de indiferencia, ocultando cualquier duda o culpa que presentía tener. Mientras los amigos de su mujer seguían con la fatídica platica, el saiya prefirió salir de esa casa. Si algo le cautivaba de Kame House, era el océano que la rodeaba. Le gustaba ver el horizonte dibujando un infinito casi escalofriante.

Desde la ventana, Bulma lo observaba , sin que ninguno de los presente se diera cuenta de ello. Habían pasado pocas horas de aquella llamada, que aunque duró mas de cinco minutos, no hacía mas que recordar la horrenda primera frase "_Mataron a Yamcha_". Buscó a Vegeta por todas partes, pero no lo encontró en ningún rincón. Su hijo Trunks le contó que no lo había visto salir en la mañana, ella seguía confundida, Vegeta, no estaba en condiciones para entrenar si eso es lo que fue hacer, y si él lo sabía ¿Entonces donde fue?. No tuvo que seguir preguntándose; media hora después y mojado completamente, llegó abriendo la puerta de un manotazo. Extrañada lo miró un momento.

-De donde vienes?

-De por ahí..-contestó sin mirarla, siguiendo su paso por el corredor.

-Yamcha murió-El saiya instantáneamente paró su andar, desdibujando su rostro-..lo mataron.

Vegeta apretó sus puños con fuerza y se marchó sin decir nada. Cuando nadie lo vio, sonrió.

----------------

Una taza de café y un cigarro a medio terminar, fue lo que quedó luego de estar meditando a solas en la cocina. Habían pasado todo un largo día en la casa de Roshi, sin que ninguno de los Guerreros Z tuviera una pista. "_Vegeta_"..su nombre se repitió intensamente, después de la noticia de Yamcha. No quiso comentar el incidente con sus amigos, prefirió ocultarlo, no podría permitir que especularan contra él, nunca se lo perdonaría...pero no podía negar que era el único que tenia motivos para hacerlo. Pero no, él no sería capaz de eso, se lo prometió hace muchos años; jamás volvería a dañar, a demás se encuentra demasiado débil, ella vio con sus propios ojos lo frágil que está...¿Entonces por que angustiarse así?...sin embargo había algo en sus gestos, algo en sus ojos y en su cuerpo...la sangre que vio hace unos días y él ni siquiera estaba herido...había algo mas. Su corazón empezaba a decirle algo que paulatinamente se vislumbraba mas claramente.

Subió las escaleras y atravesó la puerta de su cuarto. Vegeta no estaba y se culpó por sentir que era lo mejor. Se recostó en su cama y se quedó despierta. El saiya no tardo en llegar.

-No debes entrenar...-fue su saludo cuando lo vio ingresar.

-No lo hacía- contestó lanzándose desordenadamente sobre la cama.

Vegeta la observó un momento, mientras Bulma seguía de espaldas a él. El camisón de la mujer dejaba a la vista la desnudez de su delicado cuello y el saiya quiso ir por él; se acercó a ella y con su mano la atrajo hacia su cuerpo; ella lo esquivó ligeramente, pero el continuó; los besos comenzaban hacer mas intenso y ella seguía en su intento de zafarse mientras él aumentaba el forcejeo.

-No estoy de ánimos- él insistía- Vegeta, es enserio-él no quería escuchar-Vegeta, Yamcha acaba de morir no tengo ganas entiende!!- gritó por fin, deteniéndolo de inmediato.

-Yamcha..-repitió despacio, notándose su rabia al hacerlo.

-Lo siento...-en sus ojos se veía que trataba de calmarlo, pero estaba aterrada.

-¿Y tu que vas a sentir?- le increpó aun forcejeando con rudeza. La mirada de furia, presagiaban que podía venir algo peor, pero comenzó a soltarla y se puso de pie, sentándose sobre su cama, mientras sus manos presionaban su frente.

Ella sintió un alivio, pero no el que quería...y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Donde estuviste ayer Vegeta?- El solo oír la frase, hizo que ésta estallara en su cabeza _¿Dónde estuviste Vegeta?...¿qué dónde estuve?_

Se levantó sin responderle, dándole la espalda. La mujer comenzaba a formar su propia idea. Su terrible idea.

-Vegeta, donde estuviste...dime que no fuiste tu...-nada-..Vegeta..por favor.

Bulma prefirió ir a su lado. Deseaba tener fuerza para zamarrearlo y obligarle a decir la verdad. Se aproximó a él, mientras poco a poco quiso alcanzar su espalda.

-Por que crees que fui yo?- le interrumpió antes de sentir su frágil tacto y volteo hacia ella tomándola fuertemente de sus brazos- Así que crees que yo lo maté!!-su voz era sádica, distinta- Me crees un asesino!!??-vociferó a todo pulmón, apretando mas cruelmente sus extremidades.

-Estoy embarazada, ten cuidado, Vegeta me duele..suéltame..-El ya no tenia su control, lo veía poseído, como si algo quisiera escapar de su cuerpo.

-¿Que te duele mas¿que ya no te puedes revolcar con él?.

-Como puedes decir algo así..

El ya no escuchaba, ya no iba a entrar en razón.

-Si me crees un asesino, entonces por que no te mato aquí mismo!!-la amenazó. Ya no había piedad, ni siquiera con ella.

-Tu no serias capaz

-Tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz

No, no sabía de lo que era capaz, por que no era él.

-Llamemos a Goku, el puede saber lo que te pasa- un horrendo golpe en su rostro fue la respuesta que le dio el saiya a tal propuesta. Un golpe que la lanzó hacia la pared mas cercana azotándola con crudeza, ni siquiera un remordimiento por su estado, fue hincapié para haberlo evitado. Cayó de rodillas sintiendo como el ardor de su cara, la desesperaba.

Ella no perdió la conciencia, pero si el alma. La reacción de Vegeta estaba fuera de toda lógica, jamás la había agredido, jamás pensó que lo hiciera.

No quiso mirarlo. Tampoco tuvo la necesidad de echarlo, él se retiró y como era su costumbre...en silencio.

Bulma lloró toda esa noche, mientras una temblorosa mano acariciaba su vientre, no por el daño, sino por su futuro padre. Lloró y así se durmió.

---------

"_Despierta"-_ escuchó entre sueños.

Miró hacia su alrededor, pensando en él. Pero nada, no había regresado, quizás era lo mejor. Aun sentía el dolor, ya no era tan intenso por que había menguado. Solo el dolor físico.

El reloj marcaba las doce del día y su casa parecía un desierto, ningún ruido, ningún persona que sintiera cerca. Pensó que quizás ya lo sabían, tal vez escucharon el alboroto y quisieron dejarla sola...como si ella quisiera estar sola.

Se levantó con cuidado y acercó un espejo de la cómoda. La hinchazón era grande, pero podía ocultarla con un poco de maquillaje. Y así lo hizo.

Se colocó una de sus batas y decidió salir de su cuarto. Ninguna sirvienta, ningún mayordomo. Nada. Parecía realmente abandonada.

La habitación de Trunks estaba cerca y quiso conversar con él. Sentía la necesidad de contarle lo de su padre, quizás él sabía algo, o al menos sabría como ayudarlo.

Ninguno de los miedos que alguna vez sintió, por tantos viajes y tantas historias desde la adolescencia, fueron comparables por lo que vería ahora. Debajo de la puerta de su hijo, un liquido se esparcía por el suelo, hasta chocar con la pared del frente. no era cualquier liquido, y aunque sabía su color y sentía con sus pies desnudos, su tibies y esencia, escogió no creerlo. Sigilosamente abrió la puerta, rogando que todo fuera un sueño. Pero ahí estaba. La habitación era un desastre, muebles esparcidos por doquier ¿Cómo no escuchó algún ruido?. El cuarto que anteriormente parecía inmenso, hoy era un torbellino de huellas plasmadas en una pelea confusa y sin agresores determinados. Ella aun no quería creer que veía sangre; en las paredes, en el techo, en la cama. Llamo a su hijo y un leve quejido le respondió, muy leve.

Entre cajones, libros y repisas, el cuerpo casi inerte de su primogénito, mostraba pocas señales de vida.

Desesperada saco todo lo que pudiera lastimarlo y lo aproximó hacia ella apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas. "_Dime algo Trunks, por favor respóndeme_". Cualquier intento parecía inutil, sus manos solo tocaban heridas, todas profundas.

-El los mató...-fueron sus primeras palabras y ya eran terribles. A penas respiraba-...Los mató a todos...mis abuelos, los sirvientes...yo me defendí...-con una mano en sus labios trataba de callar a su hijo, no podía permitir que esforzara su hablar, no estaba en condiciones-...escúchame mamá...-insistió-...aléjate de él...-ni siquiera necesitó oír lo siguiente-...Fue mi papá.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Gracias por leer..espero que les guste!!..reviews por fis!! 


	4. El Primer Circulo

* * *

Capitulo IV: El Primer Circulo

**FLASH BACK:**

Ocho horas antes de la matanza en Cápsula Corp

Llevaba caminando varias horas bajo una intensa lluvia. No ubicaba el lugar en que se encontraba, aunque sinceramente poco le importaba. En su cuerpo, cargaba la culpa de su reciente descontrol; los fantasmas, purgados hace tantos años, salían a flote hoy mas que nunca. Acababa de entender que alguna posibilidad de vuelta atrás, se transformaba ahora en inexistente; algo o alguien se había encargado de hacerlo perder todo, de forma maestra y certera, escapando toda solución de sus manos. Se arrepentía tanto en haber cedido a las provocaciones de esa escoria, por que estaba seguro de que esa era la intención, el maldito evidentemente sabía como hacerlo irritar, quitarle su poder solo fue el comienzo, pero ahora estaba en su limite, había caído vilmente en su trampa.

Asesinar a Yamcha o reencontrarse como genocida, le perturbaba tan poco, comparado con la ultima imagen que tuvo de Bulma; tal vez fue un ataque débil, casi sin esfuerzo para alguien como él. ¿Pero porqué hacerlo? Si pensaba que a estas alturas, tenía el logro de haber dominado con perfección su autocontrol. Siempre estuvo conciente de la fragilidad de su mujer y se lo hizo saber en cada tacto otorgado, en cada mínimo roce o en cada intercambio de sensaciones, cada cual realizado con delicadeza. Suavidad que nunca odio aprender.

Quizás era cierto y en ese momento no estaba en sus cabales, el engendro había hecho de las suyas y lo obligó a comportarse de esa forma, pero aun así la justificación era escasa; él debió haberlo impedido, debió protegerla, pudo haber luchado contra esa conducta, pero no lo hizo y se atormentaba. Todo parecía ser irremediable. La rabia y la tristeza que vio reflejado en Bulma antes de partir, le hicieron comprender que lo mejor sería escapar, no tuvo valor para acercarse, ni siquiera para quedarse en su hogar. No había caso, ella lo debería estar odiando, era lógico y no se lo reprochaba. La única forma de regresar era encontrando su cura y prometió hacerlo, antes de partir.

El aullido del viento agitaba los pizarreños de las pequeñas casas situadas a su alrededor. El frió comenzaba a incrustarse en él, decidiendo al fin marchar a un lugar mas seguro. Recordó una cueva, no muy lejos de montaña paoz, que muchas veces sirvió de refugio en aquellas tortuosas tardes de entrenamiento.

El sitio, aunque pequeño, era mejor que seguir vagando sin un rumbo. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de percibir algún movimiento cerca -desde que había perdido la habilidad de sentir el Ki, llegar a cualquier parte era una odisea, a veces perdía horas enteras observando en cada escondite la presencia de algún ser vivo- para su comodidad, esta vez no había nadie en el lugar.

Su cansancio se hacía cada vez mas evidente, pero no estaba en condiciones para sucumbir ante él, menos ahora, que advertía con certeza, que la mas mínima manifestación de debilidad, podría despertar lo que sea que poseía su control.

Trataba de mantenerse conciente pensando en sus planes para mañana, necesitaba una estrategia para matar a ese miserable. Difícil si ni siquiera percibía su silueta. Fue entonces en que las ultimas palabras de Bulma le hicieron eco, tal vez Kakaroto si podría ayudarlo, tal vez él...

"_Por que no lo hiciste Vegeta, tuviste la oportunidad en tus manos!!"_- le interrumpieron pronto- "_Por qué no la mataste, eres un cobarde_!"- le repitieron muchas veces.

Vegeta se levantó raudamente, observando nerviosamente por todos lados. Aunque había tenido la esperanza de no volver a oír esa voz en su vida, de alguna forma la presencia de aquella, le convenía, como alguna vez le enseñó Frezeer, es mejor tener el enemigo cerca que escondido en el mas perfecto rincón.

La voz, esta vez no venía con los infames dolores del primer encuentro y eso lo alentaba a estar en condiciones para poder vencerlo de la forma que fuera.

-Que quieres sabandija!!- le increpó con un grito casi desgarrador.

"_Pudiste acabar con tu desgracia"_-insistía -"_Eres un idiota...pudo ser tan fácil Vegeta..."_

_-_Ya basta!!, déjame en paz!! si quieres destruirme, preséntate y pelea como se debe!!

"_¿Contigo?-_ preguntó, seguido de una carcajada intolerable _- a penas puedes manejarte y quieres pelear conmigo...-_dijo sarcastico_-..¿Acaso no vez quien te controla ahora?...puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, si lo deseo puedo convertirte en un criminal en solo unos segundo, como también puedo hacer que tengas el Ki de un gusano...así que Atrévete Vegeta...atrévete a enfrentarme"_

_-_No te tengo miedo...-respondió rápido, colocándose en posición de ataque.

"_Pues deberías...entiende algo mi querido saiya...el día en que me aparezca ante ti... será lo ultimo que veras en tu vida"_-quizás de muchos escuchó la misma amenaza, pero por primera vez temió al oírla y su enemigo lo supo.-_No te asustes Vegeta... no tenemos por que llegar hasta ese punto...puedo libertarte antes...siempre y cuando cumplas con lo que debes"_

-Que quieres!!??..que debo?!!...de que hablas?!!-preguntó ya exasperado, no contando con que la respuesta sería de la misma manera que la primera vez, con aquel dolor y presión letal, abatiéndolo nuevamente por completo, obligándolo a hincarse abruptamente, mientras sus manos rasgaban intensamente la tierra.

"_Tu lo sabes..._-continuó-.._Ella no puede seguir viviendo...es peligroso...Bulma acabara no solo contigo, sino..."_

Sus palabras eran tan extrañas, durante todo el tiempo volvía con lo mismo, "Ella"...parecía temerle cada vez que la mencionaba, como si fuera un peligro contra esa misma sabandija...contra algo...pero no..de seguro era su plan..y ya no caería en él... no lo haría... ya comprendía su juego.

-No la metas en esto, este asunto es entre tu y yo-le interrumpió apenas con su voz, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se incrustaba en el suelo, con el feroz ardor que comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

"_Te equivocas Vegeta... tu no me interesas tanto como crees"_

-Si la querías muerta, por qué no la asesiné ahora como lo hice con Yamcha o las personas de ese pueblo!!?!!- se exaltó, precisando saber una razón coherente.

"_Créeme que si dependiera de mi ya la hubiese asesinado con mis propias manos o usándote a ti...pero eso solo me mataría mas rápido...y no soy tan estúpido...ya hoy cometí un error con manipularte para que lo hicieras y lo mas probable es que pague consecuencias..."_

-Eres un desquiciado... -le habló con asco, tratando de entender algo lógico de lo que hablaba ese animal.

"Ya _no hay tiempo Vegeta...!!"_

_-_Déjala en paz!!!-le gritó para callarlo, procurando mantener su concentración para no dejarse vencer.

"_No puedo...es mas difícil de lo que crees...entiende que ella..."-_ insistía cada vez mas impaciente.

-Basta!!!- volvió a evitar el termino de la frase, en tanto el dolor pasaba hacer exorbitante.

"_Es por todos...tu no sabes quien...!!"_

-No me interesa!!!!!-Le gritó a mas no poder, sacando todo su fuerza escondida.

Por fin todo se silenció por unos segundos. La calma era tal que pensó equivocadamente que ya había terminado...grave error, por que basto una frase para hacerlo cambiar todo.

"_Tu lo quisiste.."-_ le expresó por ultimo, cortando la tregua, con un tono aterradoramente seco.

Y fue lo ultimo que escuchó.

_--------------------------------------------_

Horas después:

El resplandor de un blanco intenso, invadió sus ojos durante algunos segundos. Sus manos taparon ligeramente su rostro hasta que aquella sensación se esfumo. El despejar de su vista le informo que se encontraba en un sitio distinto.

Todo fue mas extraño que la vez anterior, ahora ni siquiera necesito dormir, bastó solo una luz, un brillo y un ruido, para despertar entre ellos, en un charco de ellos. No quiso ver lo que veía, ni tampoco palpar lo que tocaba. Las huellas que dejo en aquellos cuerpos eran peores que las recolectadas en sus largas batallas de juventud. Estaban irreconocibles.

Camino entre escombros y pisos rotos, mientras trataba de desentrañar en que lugar estaba. Sus pasos eran cautelosos, tal ves ya sabían en donde pisaban. Sus puños apoyaban someramente los muros, tratando de sujetarse, pero no, ya no era por debilidad, sino por las simples consecuencias que acarreaba toda pelea mortífera.

De pronto un tibio gemido de auxilio le obligó a buscar su procedencia. Muebles y paredes caídas estorbaban cada despeje que el saiya lograba con sus manos, sentía que necesitaba encontrarlo, sentía que...no pudo seguir...Lentamente comenzó a retroceder, cuando entre los escombros notó desdibujadamente el signo de la compañía corp; tampoco necesitó esforzar mucho la vista para ver que mas allá se encontraba el cuerpo desfigurado del señor Brief. Solo identificable por su carasterístico delantal.

-Yo..no...- se tuvo que tragar sus palabras cuando escuchó que aquel gemido se hacía mas fuerte -...Trunks...- y entonces lo reconoció.

Camino hacia otra dirección, siguiendo el sonido, y mas desesperado que antes, trató de esquivar los escollos, sin embargo oyó algo mas, los pasos de alguien comenzaron a acercarse, la ansiedad era tal que no distinguió de donde provenían y prefirió esconderse alistándose para un eventual enemigo.

-Trunks..?-escuchó a lo lejos. Era la voz de...si...la peliazul parecía intacta, sin dolor, como absolutamente ignorante de lo que acababa de suceder, como si jamás hubiese escuchado nada. Miró entre las grietas de su escondite mientras la mujer se acercaba tratando de buscar lo mismo que él hace un momento. Su alivio al verla fue sanador, aun así... no entendía de que forma estaba tan ilesa, algo casi imposible con tal ataque. Se empinó un poco mas y en un pequeño hueco que daba al pasillo, se percató con asombro que solo el laboratorio y la habitacion de Trunks se habían aniquilado, el resto de la mansion parecía estar Incólume...extraño para tan severo combate.

Bulma se aproximaba cada vez mas al débil cuerpo de Trunks, mientras el saiya seguía vigilante. Finalmente el hallazgo se hizo evidente, Trunks estaba agónico frente a ella y aunque él lo deseara mil veces, no podía ir donde ellos, probablemente empeoraría las cosas y ninguno estaba en condiciones de tener un conflicto mas.

-...Yo no hice eso...yo no puede hacerlo...-se auto convenció sin creerlo-...Si Trunks muere yo te juro que...-advirtió el saiya con voz baja, entre otras maldiciones dedicadas al miserable.

Y obtuvo respuesta:

"_El muchacho es fuerte...dio un combate duro...- _Vegeta cerro sus ojos fuertemente y apretó sus puños con cólera, sinceramente no esperaba oírlo tan pronto.-..._ era impresionante... lo hubieras visto en cada golpe, como sollozaba preguntándote por que lo hacías...la alteración que tuvo cuando te vio el odio en lo ojos... reconozco...me divertí mucho...-_ la sangre de ira definitivamente colapsaba_ -...pero no te preocupes...tu hijo no morirá...al menos no por esta vez"_

_-_Estas mintiendo...yo no hice...-le reclamaba, mientras los desgarradores gritos de auxilio de su mujer inundaban el lugar.

"_No me dejaste otra opción...-_le contestó arisco_-..confieso que creí que sería mas fácil... nunca imaginé que un sayia como tu, tuviera esos lazos tan arraigados... pensé que solo bastaría recordarte tu pasado de príncipe para que cayeras en mis redes... pero fue un error...cambiaste tanto, Vegeta... lo siento por ti, pero tu porfía y tu orgullo dejaron que ocurriera esto...fue una lastima..."_

Al saiya ya no le importaban sus ironías, podía decir lo que quiera. Su única preocupación ahora se centraba en ellos y en buscar la forma de sacarlos de ahí, ya no interesaban las consecuencias o que pensaran de él, en cualquier momento esa escoria podía volver a poseerlo y ser un peligro nuevamente. Sin embargo tal intención se vio empañada, cuando en la pequeña ventana que se encontraba a su lado, percibió la silueta de la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese instante; parado, calmo y con los brazos cruzados, como esperando un acontecimiento, como esperando el aviso de alguien para ser su ingreso.

-Kakaroro...?..-se preguntó extrañado, mientras veía la mirada fija de ese saiya puesta en su familia.

"_Por fin lo viste"_

Él había sido un ser maligno y no necesitaba sentir el Ki para comprender que el amigo de su mujer ya no era el mismo.

-Que esta pasando aquí...??-preguntó a sus adentros sin dejar de mirar a lo que para él era el nuevo saiya.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y pavorosamente frente a él, se comenzó a dibujar con tinta roja, una señal que sería la primera de dos. Una a una lentamente bailaron hasta unirse y así, de su primera conjunción se formó un símbolo: un circulo con tres puntos constituyendo un triangulo en su centro. Sin duda el saiya jamás lo había visto. Y por ultimo, de la segunda constelación se plasmó un nombre: Zaykor

-Zaykor...?..¿Quién es...?-Preguntó, mientras una de sus manos palpaba suavemente el signo. Sin percatarse que Goku comenzaba a acercarse lánguidamente hacia su familia.

"_Solo te diré algo mas_, _Vegeta... -_qué mas podía ser-._...Yo no soy el malo en esta historia...eso te lo aseguro..."_

Fue lo ultimo que escuchó de esa voz, para luego desaparecer de su mente...al igual que él...

**CONTINUARÁ... **

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo!!! Saludo a todos!!!!...espero que les haya gustado...voy mas rápido en las actualizaciones...bueno..es lo que el tiempo me deja...**

**Chaus!! Reviews por fis...se los agradezco!!**


	5. Génesis

* * *

**Capitulo V: Génesis**

Lo peor parecía haber pasado, y lo sentía al tomar las delicadas manos de su hijo. Aún se encontraba sedado y aunque lo negara, la gravedad de su estado iba aumentando, algo bastante extraño para su herencia sayajin. Las semillas del ermitaño estarían lista dentro de un año, lo que las hacía inútil para depender de ellas, al igual que las esferas, desafortunadamente , recién ocupadas por deseos menores.

Sus amigos, los noticiarios y las personas que merodeaban por la exclusiva clínica Satán, sabían que el muchacho no resistiría mucho tiempo, pero a ella no le importaba, se sentía feliz con solo tenerlo a su lado, teniendo siempre viva la esperanza de su pronta recuperación.

Atento y paciente, Goku se encontraba asomado en el salón de cuidados intensivos, parecía estar relajado. Solo dos días habían pasado desde la ultima vez que lo vio, cuando en sus brazos la acogió. salvándola junto a su hijo de aquel horrible recuerdo.

Bulma al verlo, no tardó en hacerlo pasar.

-Como está?- preguntó por inercia por que la respuesta era obvia al sentir su débil Ki

-Mejor...-mintió como a todos.

El hombre de los cabellos puntiagudos se acercó sigilosamente a la camilla que cobijaba al muchacho

-El es fuerte...-le aseveró mientras tomaba una de sus inertes manos. En realidad, solo le repetía algo que su madre sabía, y sin mas , ella asintió, como queriendo desear que esa fuerza se manifestara de una vez por todas y que no fueran solo simples consuelos, que desde que estaba en el hospital, venía oyendo.

El silencio, prontamente se hizo presente, mientras se absorbía junto al exiguo bullicio del pasillo. Los dos, parados justo uno frente a otro, centraban su mirada en el alicaído rostro de Trunks. Hasta que se hizo inevitable aquella pregunta , que desde que vio a su amigo, se incrustó nefastamente en su cabeza.

-Ya encontraron a...-ni siquiera quería decir su nombre y su amigo la comprendió..."Fue mi papá" La simple frase que a duras penas pronunció su hijo, la atormentaba en cada pensamiento dirigido hacia él o...a lo que ahora era. 

-No, aun no.- contestó seguro y cortante, para no hacer mas incomodo el dialogo.

-Tu crees que...él.

-¿Muerto?..no, no lo creo- en realidad a estas alturas no era precisamente la respuesta que esperaba oír y Goku muy bien lo sabía, ella misma se lo dijo, si Vegeta tenía que morir en manos de sus amigos, entonces que así sea. Era tanto el daño, demasiado dolor como para perdonar; primero Yamcha, luego sus padres, y Trunks, sobre todo él. Ya que importaba, Vegeta estaba muerto, al menos para ella.

Goku se dirigió a la peliazul, posando su mano ligeramente, en su hombro-..Todo va estar bien... Yo me encargaré.

-----------

-Como te sientes?...-preguntó el ya no tan joven primogénito de Goku, mientras Vegeta comenzaba abrir lentamente sus ojos.

Aquel encuentro con él fue del todo sorprendente. Muy bien cubierto, tendido en una cama y en una habitación al parecer no vista en algún otro momento, el príncipe de los saiya se hallaba mas confundido que nunca.

Gohan, parecía no inmutarse con aquella turbación y sentándose a su lado, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con un contenido verdoso.

-Donde estoy..-esbozó algo mareado, colocando las manos en sus rostro, fregando todo resto de bruma.

-No te agites- le aconsejo el híbrido saiya, al ver los movimientos de su huésped.- Tienes que descansar mas, aún no estas bien..- insistió, en tanto trataba de darle aquel liquido verde.

El saiya pudo asentir, pero una presión en el pecho, le hizo recordar la ultima imagen que tuvo antes de su despertar.."_Kakaroto_", expreso en voz baja mientras su mirada se desquició en un instante.

-Donde me encontraste...-le interrumpió bruscamente, tomándolo por cuello de la camisa , mientras el frasco se hacía añicos en el suelo-.. Donde está Bulma?-le jaló, esta vez con mas enfado.

Una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su cuidador, le indicó que no encontraría respuesta.

-Eso no importa... ahora duerme-contestó apacible, llenándolo de quicio, odiándose por no tener el poder de destrozarlo en mil pedazos. El sabía algo, lo podía ver, lo podía oler, estaba seguro-.. duerme un poco..- le aconsejó, aún afirme al agarre de Vegeta, quien en ningún momento tuvo intenciones de soltarlo, sin embargo Gohan no estaba dispuesto a seguir jugando y decididamente, aprisionó la mano de Vegeta con una suya, sacándola abruptamente de su camisa, dejando tras sí un ardor en los dedos y en la palma del saiya.

Lentamente, el hijo de Goku, se arregló su camisa y como si nada hubiese pasado, lo miró desde el marco de la puerta, pidiéndole nuevamente aquel necesario descanso. Todo en un tono detestablemente gentil.

Los deseos del príncipe fueron grandes por devolverle aquel atrevimiento, y aunque la furia lo carcomía, prefirió creer que habrían mejores momentos en que gastar su agotada energía. En realidad, no hizo mas que resignarse a su situación actual, por que entrar en un combate, con cualquiera que fuese su rival, solo sería apresurar su muerte, algo que claramente no buscaba.

Además había otra cosa, tal vez mas oscura e inexplicable. Por que contrario a lo que alguien pudiera imaginar, el instinto de Vegeta le comunicaba que aquel híbrido saiya no era un verdadero peligro. Al menos no el que esperaba.

-Descansa, hablaremos después- dijo al fin, cerrando la entrada, abandonándolo en la mas completa soledad de aquel inmenso cuarto.

Lógicamente Vegeta no haría caso a tales recomendaciones y sentándose al borde de la cama, empezó por contemplar el lugar, buscando algún lugar desde donde poder salir. Su observación, sin embargo no lo dejaría del todo indiferente. Aquel cuarto no era uno cualquiera, parecía ser un laboratorio, uno antiguo, de esos que solo había visto cuando vivía bajo las ordenes de Freezer. Frascos y libros; sucios y rotos, se divisaban por doquier. Las paredes, húmedas y ahogantes, le hacían creer estar en una especie subterráneo.

Sin embargo lo mas inquietante, se encontraba a solo centímetros de su cuerpo. Reposados en una mesa lindante, una hilera de carpetas, mas de cien quizás, se hallaban ordenadas una tras otras, solo separadas por el nombre. Solo le bastó inclinarse un poco, para ver con asombro que el logotipo de cada una de ellas, ya le era absolutamente conocido. Perfectamente idéntico, indudablemente el mismo. No podía tener duda , era aquel circulo con tres puntos, el mismo visto antes de perder la conciencia. Una y otra vez, se repetía en sus cubiertas y en cada una de sus hojas, pero no solo eso, lo mas extraño vendría a continuación, al comprobar con estupor, que la firma estampada en cada una de las carpetas correspondía exactamente a la del Doctor Brief. De puño y letra.

Ya estaba decidido. Esta vez Gohan no se evadiría e iría a su encuentro.

Incorporándose como pudo, trato de dar un paso, uno seguido de otro, lentos y torpes, tropezándose con alguna frecuencia. Sus huesos aun adoloridos, quien sabe por qué, claramente frenaban cualquier posibilidad de escape. Al parecer ese estúpido descendiente de Kakaroto tenía razón y sí necesitaba ese idiota descanso. Pero como Vegeta no es de aquellas personas que se dejan vencer tan fácilmente, siguió intentando avanzar, soportando toda incomodidad en su cuerpo. Unos metros mas allá no pudo mas y tuvo que caer. No obstante aquel desplome sirvió para percibir que Gohan no era el único que se encontraba en aquel insólito sitio. Un ruido proveniente del exterior, resaltaban por lo menos la presencia de otro ser. Y él tenía que averiguar de quien se trataba.

-No debiste traerlo, sabes que es un riesgo-escuchó decir desde el otro lado. Su tono de voz no le era conocido, intrigándose por el acento furioso al expresar aquella frase.

-Y que importa ahora, si de nada nos sirvió-respondía otra persona, reconociendo en medio segundo, que se trataba de la voz de Gohan.

Luego de eso vino un silencio. Por las pisadas pudo intuir que se dirigían a otra habitación, queriendo también ir hacia allá. Sigilosamente, giró la manilla de la puerta, saliendo de aquel cuarto. El sonido de las voces se hacia cada vez mas tenue, siguiéndolos por el pasillo hasta oírlos en forma nítida. Los dolores ya no importaban, tenía que encontrarlos...Hasta que ahí estaban, no a muchos metros de él y solo perceptibles para su vista.

El príncipe de los saiyas descubrió de inmediato que la tensión en aquel lugar era escalofriante. Tanto Gohan como el incógnito personaje, parecían estar viviendo el peor de sus días, se notaba en los ojos y en la forma nerviosa de cada uno de sus movimiento. El mas viejo de ellos se veía cansado. Sentado en una silla y sujetando un estropeado bastón, miraba a Gohan de forma desafiante. Claramente no le temía, y éste tampoco parecía respetarlo como a un maestro.

-Cuanto demorará en recuperarse ?-preguntó inquieto, el desconocido hombre, mientras limpiaba el sudor de su avejentado rostro.

-Dele mas tiempo...-contestó el hibrido saiya, sospechando que tal respuesta no sería bienvenida por el anciano.

-Mas tiempo?...sabes que va pasar en mas tiempo?-le reprochó con un grito, al punto de golpear varias veces el báculo en el piso

-En algunas semanas quizás...-no había forma de tranquilizarlo, la mirada que le dio aquel sujeto fue determinante para ver que tal consuelo era una idiotez.

Gohan seguía dando explicaciones extrañas, todas de forma científica. Algunas las había escuchado de boca de Bulma, pero jamás le había puesto atención. El veterano parecía hacer lo mismo, ya que en ningún momento le devolvió la mirada a su acompañante.

De pronto el anciano bajo su rostro, apoyándose lentamente hasta ponerse en pie. Estaba dispuesto a marchaste antes que seguir escuchando, algo que para él, eran falacias de un joven ignorante. Sin mas tramites, se acercó a él, escupiéndole con solo su aura, el odio que sentía por necesitar su ayuda.

-Esta fue tu idea Gohan!!-le recalcó a menos de un centímetro de su cara.

-Sabe muy bien que no había otra alternativa.- Aquello era cierto, pero el octogenario no estaba en condiciones de reconocerlo. Su cabeza solo encendía que ambos estaban perdidos y que solo un milagro podría sacar a flote su originario plan.

-Te doy dos días... –le amenazó antes de alejarse. Dejando tras ello un rastro de culpa en el primogénito de Kakaroto. Sin embargo no sería lo único que aquel individuo le diría como despedida-...Recuerda algo Gohan...-expreso frenando su andar, sin siquiera voltear, en tanto su boca se secaba con solo pensar en lo que posteriormente nombraría-...Zaykor...ya está por venir.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir del lugar.

Su nombre resonó en su cerebro. Vegeta no creía lo que acababa de decir ese sujeto

Gohan aun seguía en el mismo sitio. Estaba quieto y distante, como meditando las palabras finales pronunciadas por su compañero. Apoyó sus puños sobre la mesa contigua y bajó levemente su mirada. Su rostro pálido y afligido, harían sospechar a cualquiera de una noticia nefasta. Aquel era el momento perfecto para Vegeta. Al fin lo confrontaría.

-Sal de ahí...-le ordenó sin voltear, adelantándose al acto del príncipe-...ya sabía que vendrías- poco a poco el saiya salió de su escondite, hasta visualizarse en forma integra- Eres muy predecible, ni siquiera te hace falta tener Ki.

El príncipe entendió enseguida que aquellas carpetas puestas en su poder, tenían tal propósito. Sin embargo la mención del _Ki _no lo dejó del todo indiferente, él era el único que supuestamente sabía ese defecto.

-Y tu como...?

-Se todo Vegeta...todo..- no titubeó al contestar y el saiya tampoco en alterarse -...¿Quieres saber quien es Zaykor, verdad? - expresó al fin volviendo su mirada, continuando sin mayor tregua- Zaykor, es lo que despertó a mi padre, es el demonio que convirtió a Goku en lo que siempre deseaste...en Kakaroto. El mismo que hace horas asesinó a mi familia...y el mismo...que nos llevará a la autodestrucción.- Vegeta tragó sus resquemores, sin pensar que no sería lo único que escucharía-...Zaykor...es tu futuro hijo.

Y prefirió no haberlo oido.

--------

Trunks parecía reaccionar levemente. Unos gestos rápidos y continuos alertaron de inmediato a la única persona que se encontraba a su lado. El nuevo Goku se acercó de prisa al ver que los débiles movimientos iban en aumento. Y tomando su mano, la apretó fuertemente con la de él. Aquella mejoría era sin duda un milagro.

-Trunks?...-preguntó nervioso, al observar que los ojos del muchacho se abrían pausadamente, despertando absolutamente del coma.- Llamaré a un medico y a tu mamá, no te duermas-le aconsejó, poniéndose en marcha. No contando que la sola primera palabra que el joven daría, podría acabar con todo.

-Kakaroto...-le nombró asustado y casi sin voz, paralizando al saiya en forma abrupta- Tu...eres...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Gracias por esperar!! espero que sea un capitulo de su agrado!!...saludo a todos!**


End file.
